Jamás
by Marianne R
Summary: Las Cosas en está vida no son eternas. El amor tampoco lo es, aunque sea un vampiro quien lo profese. One Shot. "The sadnees contest"


"**The Sadness Contest"**

**Nombre del Os: Jamás.**

**Pareja: Edward&Bella**

**Summary: **— Bella; deseo decirte que aquello que más amo eres tú— susurra y continua observándome, sus ojos son de oro puro; la ultimas luces del crepúsculo bailan en sus pupilas… cuando miente el color desaparece y hoy pareciera que es mucho más dorado que nunca, **No quiero creerlo…**— Perdóname.

**Ranting:** K

**No de palabras:** 4, 310

**2 de Abril.**

Ya ver—Ya, con seriedad. ¿Algunos vampiros serán capaces de volar? —pregunté, haciendo un patético intento por que la risa no hiciera de las suyas. Últimamente era sencillo reír a lado de Edward.

—Bella, hablas de los Vampiros como si fuéramos personajes creados por Stan Lee— contestó, brindándome ese minúsculo apretón, guiándome hacia su cuerpo. Es tan extraño, ¿o no lo es? El que esos minúsculos detalles como ese simple abrazo o aquella leve sonrisa de diversión puedan llenarte de la felicidad más inmensa. Aun cuando se tiene problemas graves alrededor, Edward tenía esa peculiar habilidad de eclipsarlo todo; haciéndome sentir, por decirlo de un modo, la mujer más afortunada del universo.

**Por que así me sentía; ¡Nadie podía ser mucho más dichosa que yo!**

—No te vendría nada mal— bromeé recostada en sus brazos, dibujando leves círculos en sus brazos que ahora resplandecían antes una tarde de otoño— Un par de gafas rojas o un casco de metal.

El rió seductoramente…acercando su rostro al mío, disfrutando de manera tan descarada el disparo de velocidad que mi corazón emitía con cada latido. En su rostro podía percibir que los gozaba. Le fascinaba tanto retenerme tan loca…..y yo también lo disfrutaba; — ¿Estás diciéndome que te atraen los mutantes? —susurró a mi oído, provocando a cada poro de mi cuerpo. De repente sentí frío… ya estaba acostumbrada a la frescura que siempre percibiría estando cerca de él; por primera vez uno podía desear el frío sin el miedo de congelarse a si mismo; Era una temperatura cómoda….**El frío nunca fue para mí igual de reconfortante **

—Me gustan más los vampiros— pronuncié cada palabra con infinita devoción. Él amplió esa sonrisa despampanante, llena de complacencia. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos, guiándolo al camino que yo jamás rechazaría.

Besar a Edward siempre ha sido y será una de las experiencias más fascinantes y maravillosas de toda mi vida. Estoy segura que lo ha sido para cualquier mujer; ¿Qué chica no ha de sentirse la mejor en los labios de su novio?; así me percibía yo…. Podía volar al cielo en menos de un segundo, a punto de tocar las nubes y regresar viva del intento. Lo teníamos todo, podía sentir en su boca que él tampoco cambiaría esto por nada del mundo, que…tal y como me ha demostrado en el pasado; **era preferible la muerte que renunciar, preferible la muerte a abandonar.**

**.**

**.**

—Te amo, Bella— me susurró la tarde de ese día antes de permitirme entrar a mi hogar. Era la rutina ya adoptada…Edward aparentaba despedirse de mi ante los ojos de Charlie tras la ventana del segundo piso. A veces juraba que el mismo podía creerse nuestra puesta en escena, pues…a pesar de la certeza de tenerme de vuelta con él en tan solo unas cuantas horas, cuando Charlie estuviese dormido… siempre le resultaba un problemas dejarme ir de sus brazos. Me mantenía sujeta a él por minutos, repitiéndome las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Edward se excusaba argumentando que era tan solo para que jamás las olvidará…y al final logró su objetivo; **pues jamás las olvide….**

—Suéltame ya— dije sin quererlo en realidad— Charlie se pondrá histérico.

—No hace falta que lo digas, ya está pensando en salir con la pistola—pronunció, tomando el hecho como si fuese una simpleza— Dame solo un minuto— entonces aspiro sobre mis cabellos y emitió ese suspiro que provocaba en mí la certeza de ser la humana con el mejor perfume. —Te amo— volvió a decir antes de permitirme marchar…. Corrí a la puerta de la casa, pues sabía que si me permitía mirar hacia atrás elegiría quedarme con él…. Siempre lo escogería, sobre cualquier cosa. Siempre.

Nunca tuve noción del tiempo cada momento que compartíamos juntos. Muchas veces en mi mente maldecía los minutos, que parecían pasar mucho más rápido de lo normal, me preguntaba si gozaban burlándose de mí; Pasando de flashes veloces cuando Edward me acompañaba, a siglos de duración en la espera de volverle a ver… Llevar conmigo un reloj que comprobara mi teoría no servía del todo, siempre olvidaba revisarlo cuando Edward regresaba…. En este mismo instante lo tenía a centímetros de mí, colocado en la mesa de noche, sin embargo recostada y envuelta por sus brazos crecía mi miedo de comprobar un tiempo restante tan escaso….Suspiré fatigada, ¿Tan desesperadamente lo amo?.. Tanto como para horrorizarme por cada minúsculo segundo. Estaba tan loca, tan insanamente enamorada de él…..

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, notando mi inquietud. Jamás dejaba pasar ni un solo detalle. Hoy ya le era tan sencillo leerme. Continuamente me comparaba con un libro… Jamás podría leer mi mente con sus ojos, pero mis actos se habían convertido en el lenguaje braille que necesitaba para comprenderme.

—¿Qué hora es? — susurré apenada. Él suspiró y pude imaginarlo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Las tres de la mañana— me contestó, besando mi coronilla. Teoría acertada, hacia poco eran tan solo la nueve de la noche, pronto tendría que irse. Gemí

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? — me obligó a voltearme, viéndolo a los ojos siempre sería difícil mentirle y Edward lo sabía.

—¿Jamás has sentido que el tiempo está en tu contra?, ¿Qué en cualquier momento las situaciones pueden cambiar… que los sentimientos pueden cambiar? — debía oírme tan estúpidamente insegura, pero era una necesidad preguntarle. Debía saber lo que pensaba y vivir tranquila con eso por el resto de mi vida.

Él solo me miró, no como se mira a una loca y no con la lástima que me atormentaba que sintiera. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían con la escasa iluminación de la ventana y las luces bailaban en el oro profundo en su interior. Me encogí levemente, con la sensación de sentirme desnuda, él tomó mis mejillas y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos…. Sin apartar su mirada de mi: —Si— contestó sin dudar— Puedo decirte que, a pesar de tener cien años y la seguridad de que viviré muchos más. Temo por el tiempo, que me es tan infernalmente corto cuando estoy contigo. Y estoy aterrado ante la posibilidad de perderte, me asusta que todo esto pueda cambiar.

—Supongo que nada es para siempre, ¿no es así? —me reí sin gracia antes de colgarme de su cuello, me apreté contra él en un intento infructuoso de apaciguar del temor que crecía en el ambiente —Y lo peor de todo es que siento que mi amor si lo es.—en ese momento, su agarré en mi cintura fue mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Dolió, pero evité hacérselo notar… de ese modo me daba cuenta de cuánto creía en mis palabras y cuanto las compartía.

—Jamás voy a dejarte de amar—juró —ya lo he dicho antes pero vale la pena repetirlo.

Sonreí, mucho más tranquila; —Si, en verdad lo vale.

* * *

**5 de Mayo **

—Lo siento, Bella…—vacila sin decirme nada en realidad. Ya había repetido las palabras "Lo siento" por lo menos unas 5 veces, y a pesar de eso y el contemplar aquella faz de crudo arrepentimiento y seriedad; aun no podía creerle. Los oídos me zumbaban y el cuerpo titiritaba… las sensaciones eran nuevas; cosa extraña…. Esto yo ya lo había vivido.

—¿Por qué?... —susurré al viento… yo misma no logré escucharme, hablar bajo te daba la posibilidad de ocultar, aunque fuese tan solo un poco, la voz quebrada— No te entiendo, ¿Quieres echarlo todo por la borda?, ¿es eso?.

—No se trata de eso— contesta, figura una cara de dolor. Pero yo logro ver mucho más allá de eso. Sé muy bien para quien será una pena de tan solo unas horas, sé muy bien para quién lo será por un tiempo más… —Simplemente; cambié…

"Simplemente, cambié" las palabras sonaban tan absurdamente simples de la boca de Edward, tan simples y aun así las percibía tan endemoniadamente reales. Esto no se trataba de ninguna pesadilla tortuosa y menos una broma pesada, Edward no era de bromas…pero si de mentiras bien preparadas….. Entonces una chispa de esperanza se encendió: Una mentira; era la mejor escapatoria que podía ocurrírseme. Ya había pasado antes, esta no podía ser la excepción, esta vez no tendría que ser la verdad**….. Lo juro por mi vida; jamás deseé con tanta desesperación que alguien estuviera mintiéndome**

—¿¡Es por Victoria!?, ¿¡Lo Vulturi te amenazaron y ahora quieres auto sacrificarte, otra vez!?.. — replico lo suficientemente fuerte. Jamás le he reclamado nada, este era un buen momento para intentar, eso era mucho más sencillo que suplicar — ¿¡No fue suficiente la última vez!? —le grito con desdén, mi voz comienza a perder firmeza. Sencillamente no puedo comprenderlo, y tampoco es mi propósito hacerlo. Solo quiero que diga que me miente.

—No…no son ellos el problema —responde tan tranquilo. Es un excelente actor. Siendo un vampiro puede oler la sal de mis ojos aun sin lágrimas, ¿no le importan? — Simplemente, no se puede continuar. Yo no…

—¡No lo digas! — Vuelvo a gritar —Tu mismo me dijiste una vez que dudaba demasiado, no voy a cometer el mismo error. ¡Está vez no voy a creerte! —aseguro, mucho más para mí que para él. Desesperada, jalo su camisa una y otra vez, tal vez así evite que se vaya de mí, me muerdo los labios y parpadeo una y otras vez… no quiero llorar, no por esta mentira. "No voy a creerlo", "me niego a aceptarlo" "no de nuevo"- escuchaba esas voces dentro de mi cabeza, ansiando que estas se callaran de una buena vez. Los ojos de Edward se cierra para no volverse a abrir en varios minutos….luego, simplemente los abren y; sin una simple expresión…sin una sola pista que me diga que es lo que piensa, si a caso de verdad le pesa; me mira como nunca pensé que lo haría y dice:

—Juro por aquello que más amo que no estoy mintiendo—arranca mis dedos se su camisa, y de ese modo; también el corazón de mi pecho

—Noo… no es cierto— no puedo más, el orgullo pasa a segundo plano. El agua se desborda y me veo a mi misma llorándole, que patético… pero lo amo; lo amo y lo estoy perdiendo.

— Bella; deseo decirte que aquello que más amo eres tú— susurra y continua observándome, sus ojos son de oro puro; la ultimas luces del crepúsculo bailan en sus pupilas… cuando miente el color desaparece y hoy pareciera que es mucho más dorado que nunca, **No quiero creerlo…**— Perdóname.

Con mis manos cubro mi rostro, estas se empapan con mis lágrimas. Debo de estás dando un verdadero espectáculo, Edward me ve con lástima; pero a mi eso ya no me importa, ultimadamente que puede importar…. — ¿Quién? — pregunto sin pensar. Soy consiente del dolor que su respuesta me ocasionará, ¿la conoceré?, ¿qué tan hermosa o perfecta puede será?, ¿qué es lo que ella entrega que pueda ser mucho mejor que mi vida entera?.... Masoquista, masoquista hasta el final.

—Ángela — mi cuerpo de congela y su tono se ablanda al pronunciar su nombre; con tanta adoración, tal y como pronunció alguna vez el mío… Imagino a Ángela; la chica a la que siempre consideré mi incondicional, a la que le brindé toda mi confianza, la persona que menos imaginé estar detrás de esto. — Sus pensamientos, su mente es tan…. pacifica, no puedo continuar ignorándola, Bella. Ella es….

"_Mucho mejor que yo"_— completo la frase en mi mente. No puedo reclamar algo así, no puedo discutir… yo misma siempre lo pensé; el que Ángela era un ángel encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano; era lógico que Edward buscará en ella ese ser sublime que no existe en mí. Una humana, una simple humana y aun así, mejor que yo….

—Por Dios, no me hagas esto— suplico al borde del suplicio; los ojos arden y el nudo se acrecienta en mi garganta…—Me dijiste… me dijiste que yo era… que jamás…¡Por Dios! —ya no lo controlo, sollozo y empapó mis manos que cubren mis ojos de lágrimas, ya no puedo verlo a la cara, no cuando sé que no me mira como antes… no puedo soportarlo, está matándome………

—Lo siento— pronuncia al aíre por última vez. El viento sopla y caigo de rodillas, lamentándome, llorando como nunca creí posible… lo escucho alejarse con pasos humanos hasta que no pude oírlo más y el nivel de las aguas nunca descendió….

**No le importa, realmente no le importa.**

* * *

**16 de Junio**

—Vaya, pero que descaro…—la oigo decir vagamente, no pongo atención del todo… solo sé que es otoño, a mi al redor hay hojas secas cayendo y revoloteando en la brisa casi invernal…. Traigo sweater y bufanda pero aun así, me es imposible dejar de seguir sintiendo frío. Abrazo mi cuerpo fuertemente y comienzo a llorar otra vez, últimamente lloro mucho y no puedo evitarlo…. Jessica suspira derrotada cuando me escucha sollozar. Se sentía raro tener a alguien como Jessica de compañía, pero había perdido a mis mejores amigas y a mi novio en un solo día… ¿Qué más remedio me quedaba?. La chica puso su mano sobre mi hombro, debía ser difícil para ella; consolar a su pobre y odiosa compañera derrotada, no lo hacía muy bien que digamos pero… de cualquier forma le estaba agradecida; no era la persona que pensaba; el mundo entero no es como lo imaginaba.

Jessica me aprieta repentinamente a su hombro y oculta mi rostro en sus piernas. Al principio no comprendo, hasta que escucho las risas aproximarse, me removí de su agarre para verlo, a pesar de todo aun disfrutaba observándolo, fuera de la forma que fuese…ella no cedió; —No quieres ver esto, créeme— susurró pero ya era demasiado tarde…..

Un puñal se incrustó en mi pecho, estrujando todo en mi interior; siempre pensé que Edward, al ser el vampiro de inigualable belleza que es, jamás podría acoplar en un cuadro perfecto con una humana a su lado, siempre creí eso cada vez que estábamos juntos y ahora… con Ángela era el paisaje perfecto….

Tanta envidia era insana. Jessica gritó mi nombre cuando salí corriendo, pues sabía que si me quedaba continuaría mirándolos.

Vivía estos días con el inútil consuelo de saber que podía ser peor, que no ha sido el dolor más grande que he soportado…. Esto no era tan grave y podía sobrellevar mi vida con él. Pero, ¿De qué servía al final darme por enterada de aquello? Lo pasado es pasado y mis sentimientos del presente eclipsaban cualquiera que pudiese haber existido anteriormente. Eso no me hacía sentirme mejor, no me devolvería a Edward tampoco y no me haría olvidarme de él.

* * *

**18 de Junio**

—¡Bella, tienes visitas! —grita Charlie desde las escaleras. Yo cubro mi cabeza en el almohadón, no tengo deseos de ver a nadie, ultimadamente me dan igual las cosas, y si alguien me viene a visitar y no es la persona que con desesperación espero, entonces simplemente me viene dando igual—¡Bella! —le escucho una vez más y frunzo el seño. ¿Es tan difícil dejarme tranquila?,

—No quiero ver a nadie— contesto, aunque no estoy segura de que pueda oírme, mi rostro sigue pegado al almohadón, ahora húmedo— ¡Quiero estás sola! —mi voz vuelve a quebrarse, ya estoy cansada de llorar y ni siquiera sé cómo evitarlo… que patética, que tonta…

Mis sollozos se disuelven cuando siento un extraño contacto en mi cabello. ¿Será posible?.... alejo mi rostro de la almohada y lo veo claramente; sentado a lado de mi cama, observándome con esa mirada azabache llena de dolor… ligeramente me sonríe y yo siento que el mundo recobra un poco de luz. Yo necesitaba aunque fuera una parte de mi mundo para no caer en la oscuridad, ya ahora él estaba aquí, conmigo…. Regalándome un trozo de la dicha que había considerado perdida.

—¡Jacob! —le grito a mi mejor amigo y no puedo evitar arrojarme a sus brazos— ¡Jacob!, ¡Jacob!, ¿en verdad eres tú? —pregunta absurda, pero es casi imposible convencerme de que ha regresado, de que me ha perdonado.

Jacob me abraza y siento el alivio que ningunos brazos han podido brindarme estos días. Yo me aferro más a él intentando convencerme a mi misma de que esto no es ningún sueño.

—Acabo de enterarme— me dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos— Seth me lo contó todo y regresé lo más pronto que pude. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que esa sanguijuela….—calla y lo siento temblar, está furioso, lo sé….— Mírate, mira como te dejó. Ese miserable… juro que lo mataré— los tamborileos incrementan mientras aprieta sus ojos, buscando un poco de control. Asustada surco en mi mente una manera de calmarlo.

**Fue necesario… no tuve opción.**

Besar los labios de Jacob era un experiencia tan distinta a como era besar a Edward, pero no atormenté mi mente con eso. Solo deseaba pensar que Jacob era él indicado y que lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como él me necesitaba a mí. ¿Qué de malo había en eso?. **Cuando uno está totalmente destrozado tomará cualquier alternativa que lo haga sentir mejor, no importa cuál. **El temblor de su cuerpo desapareció y en sus labios me intoxiqué del mejor de los sedantes. Reconfortable, en verdad…. No lograba entender que había en Jacob que podía hacerme olvidar mis temores….. sólo él es capaz de curar el dolor.

—Quédate conmigo— pronunció en un respiro— quédate conmigo, Bella— volvió a pedir.

Dejé de besarlo en ese momento. Esa era, la oportunidad de salir de este martirio. ¿Qué iba a hacer?,. ¿Renunciar a ella por la vaga esperanza de algo que sé, no ocurrirá jamás? No… definitivamente no.

**Lo siento Edward….**

—Me quedo contigo— afirmo antes de volver a besarlo. Esto es lo correcto, este es el lugar que yo debo ocupar.

…**Desde hoy voy a aprender a olvidarte.**

* * *

**3 de Julio.**

Jacob… Jacob…

Gritaba el viento en mi lugar, pues no era capaz de hablar por mí misma, menos gritar… hincada en la tierra le pregunté al cielo qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. ¿A caso era tan mala persona?, ¿Mi egoísmo era tan gigantesco que no podía llegar a ser perdonado?.... rasgué la tierra con mis uñas y rechiné mis dientes. Se ser así, entonces… por favor retírenme el castigo, pues no puedo cargar más con él, es demasiado para mí…. Si es esto una prueba de mi fortaleza, entonces no la he pasado. ¡Soy débil!, ¿No es eso suficiente?.... ¿que más humillación puedo tener?, ¿qué otra tortura tengo que soportar….?

Jacob, Jacob…. —¡JACOB! — ladré y abrace aquella fría lápida en donde ahora mi amigo y sostén descansaba. —Idiota— sollocé —¿Por qué tenías que ser tan imbécil?, ¿Por qué tuviste que subestimarla?...Idiota

Jacob había muerto, y con él se había llevado a Victoria. Le repetí una y otra vez que no sería sencillo, que esa vampiresa de rojos cabello no era fácil de derrotar, y ¿qué era lo que conseguía?

"_Deja de preocuparte, déjamelo todo a mí"_ -reía y cambiaba de tema. Ese chico, tomándolo todo como un juego. ¡Idiota!

"Deja de llorar, boba… no es el fin del mundo"- me había dicho cuando lo encontré, tirado en la tierra, cubierto de sangre- "Nuestro mundo no tiene porque ser el tuyo, Bella"- apretó su mano fuerte contra la mía- "Vive como humana y déjalo todo atrás. Tu mereces más que esto"- el agarré se soltó y entonces comprendí que había muerto…. Él también me había abandonado.

No percibo a mí alrededor, por lo cual no lo escucho llegar. Todo lo que me importa ahora es permanecer hincada en la lápida, disfrutando de lo único que me queda de él…Una sombra cubre mi cuerpo y el sepulcro, yo volteo y mi corazón se detiene. Esto no lo puedo creer.

—Lo siento.. —Pronuncia, al parecer cree que esa es su palabra mágica— Lamento lo de Black.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto, secándome las lágrimas y poniéndome a su altura— ¿Has venido a burlarte?

—No, no he venido a burlarme… solo quiero… quiero decirte que siento tus penas y deseo ayudarte—Edward no ha cambiado para nada. No había escuchado su voz en meses y hacerlo ahora era tortura pura, pues lo seguía amando a pesar de todo…

— ¿Ayudarme? — sonrío patéticamente— ¿A caso has dejado a Ángela? ¿Planeas decirme que aun me amas?

El silencio se abre entre los dos, conozco a la perfección su respuesta y sin embargo el duda…Al final solo menea la cabeza; —No, Ángela es mi vida— a estas alturas, no sé que tanto sus palabras me pueden llegar a lastimar.

—Entonces vete— le doy la espalda— No quiero otra cosa que provenga de ti, solo vete…

….Y él se marchó.

* * *

5 de Julio.

Valor, Bella… valor…

Tomo aire y me preparo para saltar. No lo he pensado detenidamente y no quiero pensarlo ahora. Lo único de lo que estoy conciencia es que es la única solución. El agua será más afectiva llevándose mi dolor… La lluvía azota y las olas golpean con fiereza la zona rocosa del acantilado. Perfecto, un golpe y todo habrá terminado…. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente solo piense en el agua, en el mar que sigue esperándome, no debería hacerlo esperar más.

Jacob… Edward…

Todo acaba aquí

Entonces salto..

.

.

.

Abro los ojos lentamente cuando siento las gotas de agua golpear contra mis rostro. No me esperaba el más allá de esta manera, tan convencional… percibo la tierra mojada en mi espada, ahora me doy cuenta de que no estoy muerta.

—Ya despertaste— le escucho— En qué estupidez estabas pensando, maldita sea.

Ya no puedo soportarlo, esto ya llegó más allá del límite. Me levanto con dificultad y cierro mi puño. Las lágrimas se cumulan en mis ojos cuando tomo impulso e intento chocarlo contra su rostro. El detiene mi golpe, es un vampiro después de todo… respiro entrecortadamente, luchando con fuerzas humanas contra él.

—Basta, Bella…—retiene mi otro puño— esta no es la solución.

—¡Entonces dime cuál es! —le exijo a punto de estallar— ¡Estoy harta!, ¡¨Ya me cansé de ti y de todo este mundo!, ¿no te es suficiente con atormentarme a diario como un recuerdo oscuro que nunca se va?, ¿No te basta el haberme mentido y destrozado?... ¡Sólo déjame tranquila!.

—¡NO! — escupe y suelta mis puños —Estás loca si crees que voy permitir que desaparezcas, eso nunca.

—¿¡Qué te puede importar a ti!? —reclamo— Tu ya no me amas…

—¡Si es cierto, ya no te amo! — afirma y a pesar de ser verdad me desgarra— Pero no es manera se oír de los problemas. Eres humana.

—Qué…

—¡Maldita sea!, solo olvídate de mí y vete— me grita y yo me paralizo— es mi culpa que pases por esto pero ya fue suficiente. ¿Quieres que el sacrificio de Jacob sea en vano?, solo vete de Forks, vuelve a tu vida humana, Bella… es el lugar donde perteneces.

No tengo nada que decir ante aquello…. Se me han terminado las palabras, no se puede reclamar aquello.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? — aun estoy dispuesta a obedecerlo.

—Si, eso quiero…

Muy bien…

* * *

Las historias de hadas no existen. Lo convencional jamás convive con la fantástico… esa debería ser una regla elemental de la vida. Yo tuve que aprenderla de la forma dura y sin embargo… aun sentía la necesidad de correr e ir a romperla nuevamente. Suspiré, reteniéndome a mis misma a mi asiento para evitar salir del avión… tantas cosas vividas en un solo lugar, tantas que de dejan atrás…..

Forks había sido mi infierno y mi cielo en tan distintas ocasiones, dejarlo ahora solo me provocaba un gran nudo en la garganta y el vació en mi pecho que no desaparecerá…..

Pero, supongo estaba bien; regresar a mi mundo convencional, volver a ser Bella la normal en una universidad donde todo caerá en rutina. Volveré a mi vida de antes, sin vampiros, sin hombres lobo y sin romanenses….. Nunca debía de haber salido de ahí en primera instancia.

El avión comienza a despegar y miro hacia mi ventanilla. Ahí está él, mirando hacia arriba, hacia mí…. Yo le regreso la mirada, pues no tengo otra cosa más que dedicarle. Este es el modo en el que se despide de mí, no existe otro… sin palabras ni acciones, sólo el frío conocimiento de que lo que pudo ser no fue… de que ya no puede esperarse más que continuar.

Y bueno, de eso tengo intenciones, aunque no sé qué tan arduo pueda resultar….

Cierro la cortinilla de la ventanilla cuando el aeropuerto queda lejos de mi vista…. No miraré de nuevo atrás… solo quiero olvidar………

* * *

—¿Se ha ido? —me pregunta Angela a mi regreso. No le respondo, no estoy de humor para contestar preguntas absurdas. —No puedo creer que de verdad la dejaras ir.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? — pregunté con violencia. No era culpa de Angela, ella solo trataba de ayudarme, algo sublime en verdad… solo no podía evitar las sombras que crecían dentro de mí al perderla— Es lo mejor, siempre fue lo mejor.

—El que hayas descubierto mi don no significa que los Vulturis dejen de interesarse en ella…

.

—Lo sé, pero quedarán tan sorprendidos que dejarán el asunto por un tiempo— regreso a la puerta de entrada, no soporto permanecer un minuto más dentro, con ella— Para cuando lo noten Bella estará lejos de su alcance.

—Eres tan generoso…

—No, solo soy un buen mentiroso… el mejor de todos.

Aunque no mentí en una sola cosa…

"**Jamás voy a dejarte de amar"**


End file.
